


What shenanigans would a teen god get into? And other crazy stories...

by WheezeMeister



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Fantasy, Mythology - Freeform, OC, Original Character(s), Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheezeMeister/pseuds/WheezeMeister
Summary: A bunch of one shot short stories based on my original character.





	What shenanigans would a teen god get into? And other crazy stories...

**Author's Note:**

> Briar learns why Sky agreed to take her kids out trick or treating.

Briar scanned the living room as she walked through the front door before tossing her bags on the couch next to her. “Hello?”   
“Kitchen!” Maya shouted back, Briar walked in to see her sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and paperwork.   
“Where’s River?” Briar asked sitting down across from the Maya.   
Maya glanced up then looked back at her paperwork, “Since Sky got old enough to go off by herself he like to spend Halloween night with some friend, bar hopping.”   
“Yup, that sounds like River,” Briar chuckled, her brother has always loved going to as many night parties he could find. It still amazes her to this day that the man actually, settled down with a wife, daughter and even another child one the way. “What about Sky?” Briar asked.   
“Took the twins out trick or treating, just like she promised,” Maya replied, not looking up this time.   
“Bless that girl, spending Halloween with the twins,“ Briar cheered, “I’m sure she would’ve rather hung out with her friends rather.”   
Maya chuckled looking up giving Briar a humored expression, “that’s adorable.”   
“What?” Briar exclaimed, “what’s so adorable?”   
“Sky didn’t agree to take the twins out just to be a nice aunt,” Maya explained resting her grinning expression on her hands. “Skylar agreed because she knew that it gave her a reason to go trick or treating herself. Also, the fact that she could get way more candy with two kids by her side.”   
Briar’s jaw hung open, “no..” her expression shifting as she tried to prove Maya wrong. However, before Briar could finish her thought the front door slammed shut along with the sound of two loud children.   
“Mom! Mommy!” the twins shouted running into the kitchen. The small twins immediately ran up to Briar. “Sky took us to a great spot!” The young girl, Summer shouted reaching into her pumpkin shaped bucket pulling out multiple full-size candy bars.   
“She even knew how to get them to give us more candy, and-and” the young boy, August stutter from excitement, “she knew how to go to the houses twice without them noticing!”   
“Oh, really?” Briar mumbled, she turned to Maya who had a ‘told you so’ look.   
“Skylar,” Maya called catching her daughter’s attention, who had just been standing by the doorway silently, her arms behind her back. “How did your night go?”   
Skylar’s expression immediately changed giving her mother a smug grin as she walked over before pulling a large bag out from behind her back dropping it onto the table with a bang. “Oh mother, it’s been a great night.”   
Maya smugly turned to Briar, “I’ve tried so hard to get Sky to stop trick or treating, but every year she finds a way, and you Briar, have given her more than enough reasons to continue getting free candy.”   
Skylar laughed, “mom, between the twins, and my soon to be younger sibling, I’ll be able to do this for a long time.”   
“Sky, sweetie,” Briar called, “don’t you thinking you’re too old to trick or treat?”   
“Hell no!” Skylar shouted getting too caught up to remember the kids in the room, “forget being ‘too old’ to trick or treat. I’m doing this forever! “Then strutting out of the room with the twins trailing right behind her.   
Briar stared in awe, “that sneaky little-“   
“I told you so,” Maya gloated before taking a sip from her tea. 

**Author's Note:**

> Learn more about my characters on my Tumblr: WheezeMeister


End file.
